Why It Rains
by Rika-Senpai
Summary: I hate you,words he couldn't say.Kaito from his cell could watch the blue sky and dream of having wings and fly away. How innocent kids turn out to be when reality hits them in the face. Now that he broke out he only has one mission to deliver the letter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids**

* * *

><p>Why is it raining?, was the only thing Kaito could think of. He just stood their in the pouring rain surrounded by darkness being clueless.<p>

"Hey you'll get sick if you stay wet too long," someone who had put an umbrella over his head said.

"Thanks…," he said taking the umbrella.

Once the person left he just continued to stare at the dark clouded sky, "Why can't I remember?"

He looked at his hand and analyzed them; he found that in the back of his left hand there were numbers that read 6-1-9. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head and regained his memory.

"Oh ya! I ran away…," then he looked at the cloudy sky.

Tears suddenly appeared in his eyes but his expression stayed the same he just let his tears fall.

"No matter what…," he looked at his hands, "I won't look back…not anymore."

He then picked up his letter and continued to walk down the dirt road bare footed.

* * *

><p>Dear Rin,<p>

How are you? I'm pretty lonely without you. I can't seem to make any friends. I hope I can come back home soon.

Sincerely,

Len

* * *

><p>"STOP IT!, NO MORE NO MORE!," the kid cried.<p>

"SHUT UP," the older man yelled whipping him with a stick.

"PLEASE STOP! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN JUST PLEASE STOP!," the kid sobbed.

Suddenly the older man stopped, the kid who had kept her eyes closed opened them to find the older man dead on the ground. His body was surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"He won't hurt you anymore," the lady holding a purple katana said.

The kid looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't have killed him," the purple katana said.

"Doesn't matter this kid has the blood of a weapon," she started to approach the girl but the girl backed away.

"I won't let you take me!," and she ran but soon was captured.

* * *

><p>Kaito ….Kaito ….Kaito suddenly he was in a surgery room. He looked around to find the doctors grinning at him. They started to laugh and suddenly he was force onto the surgery bed where they started to rip him open. They started to examine his guts and started to remove some of his organs and replace them. He was wide awake they hadn't put any gases on him so he felt every pain he could feel them messing around in his body. He could feel the saw as it ripped open his stomach and his blood appeared on the men. He cried out but one of the doctors was holding his mouth shout as he watched in horror he saw one of the men licking his blood of his hands. Suddenly they started to giggle and laugh at his misery. At first he didn't understand why they were laughing until he saw himself in a mirror.<p>

Kaito woke up, "What th-… only a dream."

He then stared at the clear blue sky from the tree he was sitting in.

"How beautiful its is," he then put his hand on the light, "But how ugly I am compare to it," and he withdraw his hand and sighed.

He then got up and pulled out a letter, "Better get going," and he put it away.

In the town everyone stared at him, no one was used to watching a man dressed in all black passing threw the streets. Suddenly he was pulled into an ally.

"Do you work for W.A.?" the girl asked.

"No," he answered.

She pulled out a knife, "Really?"

"Yup," he answered.

She sighed, "You're boring," and she put away the knife.

"Thanks, Hey what's your name?," he asked her.

"Rin yours?," she said while sitting down.

"Kaito and here," he pulled out a letter, "Do you have a brother name Len?"

She quickly stood up, "Ya!"

"Well here," he handed the letter to her, "He gave me this letter when I escaped, and it belongs to you"

She read the letter and began to cry. Kaito just patted her head and left without looking back.

"Now what to do," he thought.

The letter was the only thing keeping him busy and now that it was delivered he had no purpose anymore.

"I guess I'll just travel…" he sighed and scratched his head.

"No need," someone said which caused him to turn around.

It was that girl name Rin again.

"What do you want?," he asked.

"I want you to help me," she said seriously.

"In what?," Kaito started to get interested.

"In destroying the company that has imprisons my brother and had imprisoned you," she grabbed on the letter tightly.

"Sounds interesting and hard… no thanks," and he started to walk away.

"Please wait," and she ran in front of him.

"Listen kid I'm just a weapon what can I do to help," he pointed at himself, " I'm no longer human that company took that…. away…from…me…," he paused and Rin nodded her head.

"A good reason to take revenge," she said.

"Even if I agree I'm useless without a handler," he stated.

"Then I'll be your handler," She pointed at herself.

"Kid you got some nervous to tell me that," he thought for a moment before crossing his arms, " but I guess you'll do"

Rin squeal in happiness, "You won't regret it Kaito sir," her eyes sparkled.

"I think I all ready regret it," he started to walk ahead.

"Hey wait for me!," Rin ran to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids!**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the desert….<strong>

"So where you from?," Rin asked.

"I don't know," Kaito brushed away the sweat.

"Have any pets?," She started to fan herself with a piece of metal she found on the floor.

"No," he walked more quickly.

"Have any brothers or sisters?," she asked.

"No, and why are you asking me so many questions?," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because since we're going to be partners for now on I thought maybe we should get to know each other better," she quicken her steps.

God he was being difficult but Rin wasn't going to stop, she was going to pressure him to talk. She turned around and stared at him before he finally sighed.

"Fine, I don't remember every having a family or any memory other then when I was at that organization," he sighed brushing more sweat away, "Damn!, why is it so hot?"

Rin giggled and Kaito glared at her.

"Maybe if you took off your black coat you'll feel less hot," Rin put her hands on her hip.

"Aaa, No!," he said brushing away the sweat.

Rin sighed, "Whatever," then her eyes started to sparkle again, "So Kaito, when can I use you?"

"How about never," he grinned.

Rin puffed, "But what happens if some really powerful person comes and I have no idea on how to use you!"

Kaito sighed, "Fine once we find a village where we can buy a map and a peaceful place to train."

Rin's eye brow went up, "Is that all?"

Kaito nodded.

Rin started to jump in excitement and Kaito just stared. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well or she knew something he didn't.

Rin's eyes lighten up, "Then follow me!," and she grabbed Kaito's hand and ran dragging him behind her.

Kaito almost fainted from Rin dragging him into rocks, snakes, plants, and almost stepping on him, he was starting to wonder if she was strong or an idiot.

"Where here!," she announced proudly.

Kaito got up, sighed, dusted himself off and then karate chop Rin in the head.

Kaito coughed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!," he stomped his foot.

"I thought we were having a touchy moment," she rubbed her wound.

Kaito mentally punched himself, How in the world is dragging him threw the desert floor considered a touching moment.

Kaito sighed and waved his hand to remove all the unpleasant thoughts he was getting, "Whatever just tell me where we can find a merchant."

"Over there," Rin sniffed still rubbing her wound.

Kaito started to walk where Rin had said. Rin quickly tried to catch up trying not to get lost but once she saw him enter she decide to wait outside. Its not like he was going to get lost in their she thought and sat outside.

"Excuse me," a pink haired woman said.

"Hmm?," she responded.

"Have you seen this man," and she held up a picture of Kaito.

Rin gasped, "Umm no…"

"Hmm really?," she glared at her.

"Ah, Ya," Rin could feel a drop of sweat go down her face. Why was she looking for him, she thought.

"Ok but if you see him please find me, I'm staying in that Inn," she pointed and left.

Few seconds after she left Kaito came out holding the map.

"What's up you look as if you seen a ghost?," he said putting a hand on her forehead.

"No time," she brushed his hand off, "Some pink haired woman came looking for you!"

Kaito's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Ya!," Rin started to get worried.

"Come on," he grabbed her arm, "Let's go"

Rin nodded.

"We should be safe here," he sighed.

"Ya, I mean who goes into bear invested forest?, that's right we do!," she started to dance the robot.

Kaito karate chopped her again and sighed, he was going to have a long day.

…

"Luka you were right! That girl did lead us right to him," the purple haired man said.

"Shh! Gakupo we don't want them knowing we're here," she hushed.

"Right!," he rubbed his hand's together.

They started to head back into town, "When the sun goes down we attack," Luka said and Gakupo nodded.

…

"So Kaito, Can I use you?," Rin started to put on puppy eyes.

Kaito sighed, "Just prepare yourself; just by summoning me you will be using a lot of energy."

"Don't worry about it!, now come on!," her eyes sparkled again.

Kaito started to whisper something in a different language and all around them symbols appeared. As Rin watched she saw many different colors around her, she felt warm, safe, happy, sad, lonely, and other emotions that couldn't be explain. Suddenly Kaito put his hands up and Rin knew what it meant and she placed her hands on his. She could feel herself getting exhausted as Kaito's chant began to get louder. Then there was silence she collapsed only to be caught by Kaito.

Rin started laughing weakly, "You were right that did take my strength."

Rin only saw Kaito smiling at her before falling asleep.

…..

"Luka are you ready?," asked Gakupo.

Luka smiled, "Yup."

Then as if in a blink of an eye Gakupo transformed into a Katana.

"Lets have a reunion!," Gakupo laughed.

Once outside and walking in the forest they heard someone behind them. Luka turned around to find a girl with green hair holding a yellow axe.

"Miku!," Luka was surprised and took a bow.

"No need to be formal Luka," And she pulled Luka up.

"Oh Miku your just in time we found Kaito!," Luka smiled, "I was just going to capture him."

"Is he alone?," Miku asked.

"No, he's with a blonde girl," Once Luka finished the yellow axe gasped.

"Hmm? What's wrong Len?," Miku asked.

"N-Nothing," he said with a little joy in his tone. She's alive, he smiled.

Miku smiled but it faded when she looked at Luka, "Has he made a pack with her?"

"When I saw them no," she said.

"I see," Miku felt a small happiness inside her but brushed it away the thought, "Len do you want to?," she asked.

"No," his tone sounded sad. He wanted to met Rin but not under these circumstances.

Miku nodded, "Luka once you've captures him bring him to me and that girl he's with."

"Yes Ma'am," She bowed and Miku left.

"You heard that Gakupo," Luka grinned, "No holding back."

Gakupo started to laugh and they approached them.


End file.
